Death Machine
The Death Machine is a minigun obtainable in Call of Duty: Black Ops from Care Packages, as a Power-Up in the Nazi Zombie maps Five and Ascension and is available in the campaign mission "Vorkuta". It is also featured as a random weapon in the Wager Match game mode, Sharpshooter. The Death Machine is a WMD (Weapons of Mass Destruction) type of weapon. Campaign The Death Machine is obtainable in the mission "Vorkuta," where the player uses it to "Raise hell" and fight through the Soviet prison guards trying to prevent their escape. It is very effective at killing Riot Guards, requiring minimal body shots. The Death Machine has a capacity of 999 rounds, so the player should not run out of ammo for it. Unlike its Multiplayer counterpart, it occupies a regular weapon slot. Multiplayer The Death Machine, similar to the Grim Reaper is kept in the player's inventory for as long as the match lasts, and will only become active upon firing the first shot. The Death Machine has a maximum capacity of 499 rounds and it acts identically to the version in Campaign. The user's Movement Speed while holding the weapon is slower than their primary weapon, and the player also cannot go prone with it. However, while firing, the player can still sprint for an effective, albeit lower than average, boost to their speed. If the player holding the Death Machine is killed, the weapon disappears and cannot be picked up. The Death Machine, although seemingly uncontrollable, is the exact opposite. It has very low recoil, having almost none, and very high damage (2 shot kill anywhere, 1 shot kill at close range). It has a very high fire rate, and does not need to reload. It can be effectively fired Full-Auto at long ranges, with surprising accuracy. These characteristics make the Death Machine ideal for prefiring and long distance combat. Using any other weapons or equipment will cause it to drop, losing the Death Machine permanently, unless pocketed back into the killstreak space. P.S: The gun has Unlimited ammo in the wager match "Sharpshooter" The killstreak, which can be quite useful in Core modes, sees less usefulness in Hardcore modes, where almost any other gun can kill in little more than a single hit, and the amount of time to spool up the Death Machine may prove fatal in a firefight. In addition, the artificial aiming reticule is not present given the limited HUD, making aiming more difficult. It can also be quite effective against enemy helicopters, specifically the Attack Helicopter, but is also useful against the Care Package helicopter, Chopper Gunner(Where it is the weapon being used), and Gunship. Gallery File:Unleash_the_BEAST.jpg|Death Machine from Care Package File:dmachinebadass.JPG|The Death Machine in the Wager Match mode, Sharpshooter. File:Death Machine held 1.jpg|The Death Machine being held File:Death Machine held 2.jpg|Running with the Death Machine File:Death Machine held 3.jpg|Firing the Death Machine File:Sparky.png|"Sparky" written on the side of the Death Machine. Death Machine.jpg|The Death Machine in third person Death Machine covering SOG.jpg|Death Machine covers a SOG unit File:COD-Black-Ops-Zombies-Death-Machine-gameplay-screen.jpg|Using the Death Machine against a Juggernaut Zombies Death Machine can be found in the Nazi Zombies map "Five" and "Ascension" as a power-up. In power-up form, it appears as a three-dimensional model of the icon for the Rapid Fire attachment. It is easily identifiable, casting a blue glow instead of the usual green. The Death Machine lasts 30 seconds with unlimited ammo, and firing it constantly will not affect its duration. It does fantastic damage to Zombies at any round as well as the Thief. It can however, be stolen by the Pentagon Thief. It must be noted that one can't do anything that requires the X/Square button while this power-up is being used, like Pack-a-Punching, reviving teammates, and getting guns. Though, the player can still repair broken barriers and open doors/clear debris. When the power-up is almost over, a low ammo quote will be heard. The Death Machine also appears in "Dead Ops Arcade" as a pick-up. Once the player gets it, the player is able to use it for several seconds or until it's ammo runs out. The player that is awarded with "The Fate of Firepower" will be granted a permanent Death Machine. Additionally, on Ascension, the Death Machine can be obtained by all players at the same time, for a total of 90 seconds, if a certain easter egg is completed. Trivia *The Death Machine has the word "Sparky" written on its underside. One is able to view this in Theater Mode, using the Free Camera option. *Just behind the front grip, there is a plate with writing. It reads "AIRCRAFT MACHINE GUN 7.62MM GAU-2B/A," along with some other writing. This and other writing can be seen in third person in Theater Mode. *This and the Grim Reaper are the only weapons in the game whose pickup icons are colored. *There is a Death Machine located on some shelves along with a Thundergun in the same room on Five where the Winter's Howl is located on the desk with a Raygun. *There is an easter egg allowing players to receive the Death Machine for 90 seconds on Ascension. *This is the only power-up in zombies that does not affect the enitre team directly. Only the person that grabs the death-machine power-up will receive the death machine, and not the entire team. The only exception is when the kassimir mechanism easter egg is completed. *Using a Zipline on Kowloon will make an obtained Death Machine disappear. *In Ascension, the Death Machine becomes virtually useless past round 30. *The Death Machine has the lowest amount of magazines but also probably the Biggest Magazine size *In Zombies, the Death Machine is not affected by Double Tap Root Beer. *The sentry turrets on the First Strike map Berlin wall are actually death machines, revealed by the telltale word "Sparky" on the side. *There appears to be some sort of Camera Spike located on top of the Death Machine. It could be because the Death Machine is just a portable Sentry Gun; thus saving space by using it instead of making a new design. Video thumb|300px|left Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Killstreak Rewards Category:Power-Ups Category:Nazi Zombies